30 Ways to Woo A Ninja
by Jadax
Summary: A collection of 30 ZelosSheena fics written for Livejournal's 30 Hugs community challenge. Humor, romance, maybe future angst
1. Theme 29: Silhouette

A/N: I wrote this fic for the challenge theme community, 30 Hugs, overon Livejournal. I claimed Zelos/Sheena as my pairing for the challenge and now I have to write 30 separate fics based on the 30 themes in the challenge. In addition to each individual theme I also have to a hug.So, each chapter is a separate fic and is pretty much unrelated to any other chapter.

Another Day. Another Hunny - Theme #29 Silhouette  
by Jadax

"Where are you going Master Zelos?" the teen turned his attention to the dignified older man addressing him.

A routine question deserved a routine answer. "Out around the city again, Sebastian." The butler nodded and the redhead was out the door.

As the Chosen could have easily predicted, a group of young girls had been waiting for him outside. He grinned at them and they practically melted. It was all too easy he thought to himself as he let them follow him down the street to the castle.

The guards never let the pretty entourage follow the Chosen as he entered the castle much to the girls' displeasure. As usual, though, Zelos simply smiled at them and told the girls he'd catch up with them later and watched them run off to their houses in order to try to make themselves more appealing.

He'd rather be out there with his 'hunnies' as he just recently began dubbing the hoards of girls that admired him. Unfortunately, it was required that the Chosen show up at the castle every so often and today, some important nobles were in town to discuss matters with the King. The matters never involved the Chosen, but he was ever-present at introductions when the King desired to show him off. '_Like a trophy to him aren't I?_' Zelos thought bitterly as he walked to the throne room, '_At least I have Hilda to look at. Boy, does the King hate that!_' Capturing the Princess's affection was the last thing the Tethe'allan king wanted.

Zelos arrived and took his place near the King as someone came in and announced the names of the nobles. A friendly looking man came in still in his traveling cloak and strode over to the King, greeting him eagerly. A young girl stood to his side, a plain traveling cloak pulled around her and a deep blush on her face. She had noticed the Chosen's presence, and Zelos was grinning at her, adding in a wink to make her blush more.

The man excitedly shook the Chosen's hand, shaking the boy out of his thoughts about the noble's daughter. They all came rushing back as the man introduced his daughter and asked Zelos to escort her to the inn. He gladly accepted. Though all his hunnies were the same, a new face was refreshing.

The pair exited the castle and began heading towards the inn. "So, what's your name? I don't believe your father mentioned it," Zelos asked, as the girl blushed even more. Obviously, she was counting her lucky stars that she was bestowed even a second of the Chosen's attention.

"Victoria," she stammered.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl," he grinned at her again. She was pretty, at least the part of her he could see. Her cloak hid everything but her face, which was attractive enough to suggest that the cloak hid a nice figure to match, but Zelos just couldn't be sure.

The rest of the walk continued in silence as the noble's daughter was far too shy to think of anything to say past a whispered 'thank you' to the Chosen's compliment. Zelos paused as they stood outside the inn. "So which room are you staying in?" he asked casually, this girl was interesting enough to warrant another visit. Hopefully, she'd have that dreadful cloak off.

Did the Chosen want to visit her later? Had she managed to not embarrass herself as much as she thought she had with her shyness? "Er, I'm staying on the second floor in the back. I don't know the room number."

He shrugged it off. Much more vague locations had been given to him in the past and he'd found them just fine. Besides, he knew this inn like the back of his hand, far too many hunnies had lodged here in the past. "No problem! See ya later!"

Under the cover of dusk the young redhead deftly jumped onto a rooftop behind the inn. This was far too easy; the roof under him eased with his weight and allowed him to stroll silently across it. He jumped into a window at the end of the second floor corridor.

Keeping an out for anyone passing by or coming up the steps, he pressed his ear to the door of room 205. He could hear someone inside walking around, but it wasn't the usual sounds of primping that his hunnies were accustomed to doing before his arrival.

He moved on, the lights in 203 were out and no sound could be heard from inside. 201 was the last room on this side of the corridor and by default had to be what he was looking for. He stopped to listen in first though. There was activity inside, but this, this was definitely the maid. 205 had to have been the room he wanted.

Backtracking a bit, Zelos turned the doorknob of 205 open. No one seemed to be here now. He stopped and listened. Water. Grinning widely, he silently crept into the steamy bathroom.

Zelos stared at the silhouette behind the shower curtain and smirked, this hunny had a much better figure than she had let on before. She was very… well endowed. Very… voluptuous. He certainly couldn't have expected such a incredible hourglass figure underneath that cloak.

He sat stared for awhile, finally letting out a content sigh. He covered his mouth instantly but it was too late. "Who's there!" she shut off the shower and listened. No reply. Zelos carefully slinked towards the door slowly. "Must've been my imagination…" the water went back on.

Zelos let a quiet relieved sigh out and continued along the wall towards the door. His eyes were still on the lovely figure behind the curtain. With his attention distracted, it was no surprise that the Chosen missed spotting some shoes near the door and tripped over them with a crash.

Startled, the girl pulled on the shower curtain around her for cover as she peered out to spot the intruder. Her eyes narrowed in on the redhead who was rubbing his sore head. "You! Why you…!"

'_I know that voice…_' Zelos chuckled.

"The hell are you laughing for!" her arm flung out to reach the nearest shampoo bottle and chucked it at the Chosen.

It nailed him and bounced off his head. The girl readied another for launch "Aww, Sheenaa! That hurt! Aren't you happy to see me?"

Sheena carefully stepped out of the shower, hugging a towel around her so Zelos saw as little of her as she could manage. "Idiot! Get out, you pervert," she tossed a bar of soap at him again smartly hitting her mark.

Zelos took the hint and retreated from room, "Nice to see you too, Sheena!" He stopped at the front door and gave her a suggestive wink. Another shampoo hit the door just as Zelos closed it behind him.

"Idiot…" Sheena muttered as she picked up the things she had thrown. "I just can't stand him!"

Zelos sighed as he leaned on the door to 205. Sheena in the shower! This had been a very good night. Grinning, he hopped back out the window and headed back to his mansion, all thoughts of visiting the noble's daughter in room 201 gone.


	2. Theme 05: Collide

No Need to Rush  
by Jadax

"Oh no! I'm late!" the scenery of Meltokio was a blur to the young girl as she dashed across the cobblestone sidewalks to her Summoning classes. She could care less for the cityscape of course, preferring the scenic forests around her hometown.

She was making decent progress until she crashed into something. Slowly, the previously blurred scenery came into focus. It was only obstructed by a curtain of long red curls dangling in her face.

"Hey there cutie, no need to rush," the owner of the red hair grinned down at her. She could feel color rush to her face reluctantly as she stared into that smile. It was only then as she search for escape did the girl realize that she had a pair of arms wrapped around her in a protective hug that had kept her from falling when they collided.

Though the gesture was nice, this boy wasn't letting go. "Get off of me already!" Forcefully she released herself from the embrace and stared defiantly at the boy.

He simply smiled, "Well, don't run so fast now, my cute little ninja." Then, with a turn and a dramatic swish of his hair, the boy disappeared around a corner leaving the girl staring at where he just been.

She took a deep breath and continued her walk to her class, this time walking slowly.


	3. Theme 23: Candlelight

Ghost Stories - Theme #23 Candlelight  
By Jadax

"Sis! There's no way I could've known it was going to storm when we set sail! Right Lloyd? Didn't that storm come out of nowhere!" Genis looked to his friend pleadingly.

Lloyd simply turned his head away, effectively ignoring Genis and successfully diverting Raine's attention from him. Colette, however, jumped to the half-elf's aid, "He's right Professor! Don't blame Genis; he couldn't possibly have known that storm would hit while we were at sea!"

Raine sighed, she simply wasn't in the mood for this, "Any progress on getting the lights to work in here yet, Regal?"

The man shook his head, but then realized no one could see it so he replied verbally. "No, nothing. The storm must have damaged it more than I thought."

"Lightning spells and Volt don't work either," Sheena added.

"Seems we'll just have to use the fireplace for light and warmth tonight. Lloyd, Genis, get to work on that would you?" Raine waved them off as she stood and removed her soaking orange coat. "Everyone's accounted for. Wait, no, where's Zelos?"

"Forming a hypothesis in this situation is not advised," Presea stated calmly.

Raine blushed slightly. Zelos plus dark places never equaled something wholesome. "I suppose you're right. Let's just wait until he shows up."

At that moment, Genis and Lloyd successfully started the fire and the group gathered around it to warm themselves up. As expected, the topic of conversation was the day's events. After the talk dragged on for a while, Lloyd began fidgeting, looking rather distracted. Genis noticed, "Lloyd, you're not bored are you?"

"Er, well, yeah. There's nothing to do!" Lloyd answered.

Just then, Zelos appeared, a candle in one hand and snacks in the other. "Of course, you're bored, Bud! A dark, rainy night needs ghost stories!" He piled the snacks in the center of the group before taking a seat between Sheena and Lloyd. "Who wants to start?"

Everyone shifted awkwardly, some thinking the idea was silly, others racking their minds for a tale to share. Regal spoke up, "Why don't you start Zelos?"

"Okay," Zelos got serious as he began, "The Gaoracchia Forest used to be just a normal forest a long time ago."

Genis looked skeptical, "Oh, really."

"Yeah, but then, one day, a thief hid a stole treasure deep in the forest."

Lloyd interrupted excitedly, "Treasure! What kind of treasure?"

Zelos decided to answer him. "It was jewel worth several billion Gald." Awe spread across Lloyd's face as he attempted to imagine such a jewel. Similar expression could be found on a few of the other's faces. "So anyway, he slaughtered everyone who came looking for it."

Sheena had been wary of the wary of the story thus far. She'd lived near that forest nearly all her life and she had never noticed anything too odd about the forest and she'd certainly never heard this tale before either. "That's horrible," Colette muttered from behind Lloyd.

Zelos smiled grimly, "Over time, the forest became stained with blood, transforming into a cursed place haunted by the lingering resentment of the people killed there."

Sheena shivered, obviously uncomfortable with a story that hit so close to home. Though she thought the forest normal, this slaughter Zelos spoke of made sense. Sometimes that forest seemed to have a mind of it's own, filled with malicious intent. To divert her thoughts she looked over at some of the others. They're reactions were similar to hers. No one expected such a terrible story to be the background of Gaoracchia. Genis, in particular, looked rather frightened but managed to sneak some confidence into his voice when he spoke, "Haha, you're just trying to scare us, this isn't a true story, right?"

Zelos leaned forward towards Genis, "Even now," he spoke slowly for added effect, "when travelers enter the forest, the thief's ghost comes to kill them. And the ones he killed," Zelos took a dramatic pause here enjoying watching Genis squirm, "they also seek to increase their numbers."

"Uaaaahh!"

Whatever anyone else's reaction to the story would have been, it was forgotten when they looked in the direction of the scream. Sheena had jumped away from Zelos towards the person next to her, and now, there she was hugging Regal's neck with her face buried in his shoulder.

Regal blushed slightly as Zelos began laughing, "Hahaha! Wow, Sheena, even three-year-olds don't even believe stories like that these days."

He continued to laugh as Sheena quickly let go of Regal and tried to compose herself. Annoyed with his amusement she smacked him in the back of head, "Idiot…"

That shut him up. Gingerly he rubbed the back of his head, "Sheenaaa!"


	4. Theme 10: Just a Memory

Memory – Theme #10 Just a Memory  
By Jadax

"Chief, there was a delivery for you before. I set it inside."

Sheena turned to face the young man tending the flowers around her home, "Ah, thanks." She pushed the screen door aside and entered.

A small square package sat neatly wrapped on her table. She took it in her hands and checked the tag showing an address in Meltokio. Carefully she unwrapped the package and a small frame fell out.

She took the frame and flipped it over in her hands. A flash of red met her eyes. Sheena checked the address again as a tear slid down her face at the memory. _His old address. _She turned her attention back to the picture. "Idiot…" she muttered as she hugged the picture to herself and allowed a few more tears.

A/N: I forgot the hug the first time around. Sorry about that. And sorry it's so short.


End file.
